The five curses
by Poddyful
Summary: Kyo turned the door handle, finding it locked...but what has this got to do with Akito and his birthday?
1. The lord's curse

SORRY ABOUT MY LAST FANFIC!SOMEONE REPORTED ME FOR PLAGURIZING.I THINK…I'M SOOOO SORRY!

Decisions Pairing?...I like kyoru…

Disclaimer: Furuba's gut nothin' ta do with me all right! (Note: soz, that wuz very random)

Oh yes and puts up a sign "please vote for my next fanfic-normal or unnormal pairings?

Chapter 1

"Akito-sama, happy birthday…" a thin voice came out of the darkness. Akito grinned coldly.

"Thank you, and…of course, you must remember…?"

"Yes, the curse I have placed will take place tomorrow. But remember, Akito-sama, you only have two more curses…use them wisely…" **POOF**! The figure mysteriously disappeared. A soft chuckle could be heard, gradually turning into maniacal laughter.

"The junishi will return to me…and no one can change that…"

Kyo turned the door handle- finding it locked. He growled. He felt fresh and content from his jog, he didn't want the baka inu to spoil it. He heard a snigger on the other side of the door. He turned around and decided he would go onto the roof until Tohru unlocked the door. As he turned around he felt something hard collide with the side of his head and he blacked out…

"Uh…Yuki-kun, have you seen Kyo?" asked Tohru worriedly. Yuki wasn't paying attention. "Wha-…?" he responded. Why should she care about the baka neko? It was Akito's birthday today. What would happen? Over all these months that he hasn't seen Akito, he'd gradually learnt to accept that he was a human being, not a toy. He didn't want that new ability taken away. From a long way away he sensed that Tohru was saying something. He looked up.

"Sorry, Honda-san, can you please repeat what you said?" he said politely. Tohru looked at him, concerned.

"Yuki-kun, are you ok?" she asked. "I asked you whether you've seen Kyo-kun. He hasn't come back from his morning jog yet and it is nearly time to go to school"

Yuki couldn't give a damn. Idiot cat, making Honda-san all worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Honda-san. Let's go to school, he'll probably be there already." He reassured her. Tohru's expression cleared and gave Yuki a warm, cheery smile. "OK, let's go! Hana-chan and Uo-chan will be waiting for us at the gates!"

Yuki nodded and went upstairs to get his bag. He opened his bedroom door and was greeted by the person he least expected sitting on his bed.

"A…Akito…Akito-sama…!" Yuki stuttered. He heard a muffled yell. It sounded like Kyo. "What the-" he was interrupted by the junishi God.

"Yuki, close the door. Now" Yuki kicked the door shut, still facing Akito. He felt a sharp pain explode in his head as something smashed on his head behind him. So there was someone behind the door…then black…

Downstairs Tohru had taken Shigure's advice – follow her mother's wish, go to school, and Yuki would be fine, he probably was looking for something. He'll catch up later. Despite that Shigure was feeling worried about Tohru going to school alone.

As Tohru rushed out the door, five pairs of eyes followed her.

Sorry about the short chapter! But I'm in a hurry to go and I won't have my computer for the rest of the week. Please review! L8z allz!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long updating, but my dad wouldn't let me anywhere NEAR the computer until the hols…

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Oh yeah and I think some people might be confused because they haven't read/seen the whole thing so I will put a list up (Sorry about spoilers and incorrect/confusing information, I have only read up to the fourteenth book and know some spoilers):

Yuki- rat/ nezumi, likes Tohru (1617)

Kyo- cat/ neko likes Tohru (1617)

Tohru- …rice ball/ onigiri (what's the difference between rice ball and sushi except for the seaweed?) (1617)

Kyoko- Tohru's mum, otherwise known as 'The Red Butterfly'. Used to be Yankee. (Age? 30ish?)

Kureno- chicken? Loves Arisa (Uo). (Age? 30ish?2829?) SPOILER!Curse already broken

Hana (Hanajima Saki) - Tohru's best friend, can give out poison denpa waves, LIKES Shishou (Kazuma) - (lol) (1617) Megumi's sister

Uo (Uotani Arisa)- Tohru's best friend, used to be a Yankee, likes Kureno (1617)

Shigure- dog/ inu , One of Mabudachio trio (2728)

Ayame- snake/ hebi , One of Mabudachio trio (2728)

Hatori- dragon/ seahorse, can erase memories. One of Mabudachio trio (2728)

Kana- Hatori's old girlfriend, memories are erased. (age?)

Akito- God of junishi, referred to as a male in this fanfic (1819)

Kagura- boar/pig/buta, obsessed with Kyo (note: obesesed is an understatement) (1819)

Rin (Isuzu)- horse, Haru's girlfriend, broke up with him…sort of. (1718)

Momiji- rabbit/ usagi, speaks German (German mother whose memories are erased), plays violin (like me x !) (1516)

Haru (Hatsuharu)- Ox/ ushi (they didn't have this in the dictionary and they suggested sushi as a correct spelling. Heck.) Has split personality. Black and white.

(1516)

Mine- Ayame's helper (Ayame owns a store) (age?)

Mii- Shigure's editor (age? 20ish?)

Kisa- tiger (1213)

Hiro- sheep, likes Kisa (1112)

Mayu (Mayuko)- Went out with Shigure once. Likes Hatori. Yuki, Kyo, Uo, Hana and Tohru's teacher (age?)

Motoko Minagawa (?), Minami (?), Mai (?) – Prince Yuki fan club members. Grade 12, 11, 10 (grade twelve as in Australia grade 12, I'm not sure about other countries)

Ritsu- monkey, mother owns Sohma hot springs (onsen), is in university. (20ish)

Kakeru- Member of the um… student council thingy. Machi's stepbrother, likes Tohru I think (1617)

Kimi- Member of student council etc. Very um…girlish… (1516)

Machi- Member of Student council thingy, Kakeru's stepsister. Has a mental problem or something (emotional stress?). (1516) Does Yuki turn out like, going out with her or something?

Kazuma- Kyo's shishou. Brought Kyo up. (40ish?)

Megumi- Hana's brother. Can curse people once he knows their names. (Age?)

Momo- Momiji's sister. Can speak more German than Japanese. (Age? 5?)

Mokoto- Likes Yuki…is a guy… old student president thingy. (1718ish)

And Yes, I am aware of the proper spelling for Tohru and Sohma and Kyo etc, but whatever…

Well, I hope that helped, sorry- on with the story!

Chapter 2

Tohru felt a hand close over her neck and she struggled, but eventually passed out...

Hatori opened the door with one hand, then put his hand back into his pocket. Akito was not in his room. Hatori was slightly surprised. A maid walked past behind him. He stopped her and asked

"Where is Akito-sama?"

The maid, who had a handful and mouthful (clipboard) of things, merely shrugged and kept walking, then she stopped and turned around. She dropped the clipboard quickly out of her mouth and muttered,

"Shigure-sama's house" she left the clipboard and hurried away. Just then another maid came running and told Hatori that he had to go to Shigure's house as soon as possible.

"What the…" Hatori ran to his car and drove away.

Hatori knocked on the door. The door was answered by Akito.

"Ah…Hatori, finally you came…I want you to suppress a few memories. Quickly, and you'll see the consequences of if you don't when you get up there… replace the memories with innocent ones…maybe even make it as though today morning never happened" Hatori knew better than to question Akito. He hurried up the stairs, opened Tohru's bedroom door, and saw Yuki and Kyo unconscious, and Tohru was tied up.

Hanajima Saki felt a weird wave. It was somehow similar to the Sohma boys, but lacked something. Warmth? His waves felt cold (please refer to the note I have at the top of the page, the people who didn't bother to read it- I mean, look up Akito if you are wondering about the gender). She looked over at Tohru and the prince, who were chatting happily about something. Temper-management boy was playing Dah-Hin-Min with Arisa in the middle of the classroom.

"Hana-chan? What's wrong?" asked Tohru. Yuki looked over as well, wincing. The three of them (Kyo, Yuki and Tohru) had somehow woken on the living room floor with a head ache. A feeling of stuffiness followed.

"I sense another wave similar to Sohma Kyo and the prince" she said quietly. Yuki's eyes widened and he stood up. The expression on his face was more than terrified. Tohru pulled on his sleeve.

"Yuki-kun?" Yuki nodded reassuringly and sat down. Can it be true? Akito…?

Hanajima looked at him, and sensing his suspicious waves, spoke up.

"He has black hair…" Yuki sweat dropped. That wasn't saying much as there are more than one black-haired cursed Sohma. It could be Shigure, Akito, or even Hatori. Yuki nodded. "Ok…does he…does he…um…does he seem…uh…can you describe his waves?" he asked. Saki hesitated, but said

"His waves seem cold." Tohru blinked, confused. Cold? Could it be Hatori-kun? Yuki frowned. He would have to put his questions more carefully.

"Um…Hanajima-san, could you eliminate out some of the Sohmas, since you know nearly all of them?" Hanajima thought. Last time she went to Tohru's house, there had been Shigure Sohma, the children, and two others. The waves were nothing like theirs. Well, similar enough, but it wasn't their waves.

"It's not the Sohma children…and it isn't the three adults." She summarized her thoughts quickly. Yuki's fears were confirmed. He jumped up and his table and chair clattered to the floor. Everyone turned to look at him. He turned faintly red and stared at Kyo. Kyo returned the stare with a raised eyebrow. Yuki jerked his head towards the door. Kyo stood up and, taking his cards with him, followed Yuki out the door. Once out of earshot of the rest of the class, he turned to Kyo and took a deep breath. Kyo was puzzled. Why did Yuki's face look like he had just seen a ghost?

"What, rat boy?" Kyo asked rudely. Yuki looked out of the window and said

"Akito's here" Kyo's reaction was immediate. His hair bristled up and his eyes narrowed.

"What? Why!" Yuki stared at him coldly. The baka neko was as gormless as always. But maybe Akito wouldn't tell someone as worthless as him. That must it.

"It's his birthday today you idiot" Yuki muttered. Then he froze. A wisp of dark hair was just in sight underneath the window where they were talking. He looked down. False alarm, it was Kakeru…Kakeru was talking to some one that Yuki couldn't see unless he jumped out of the window. Then they moved away. Damn Akito! He was making him all jumpy. Kyo glanced at Yuki. Yuki's expression was frozen for a moment, then he went back to normal mode. Akito must be freaking him out. Kyo waited for a couple of minutes to see if Yuki remembered that he was still there.

"Well," Kyo began. Yuki jumped. His eyebrows contracted. The damn cat just had to scare the living daylights out of him.

"What, you baka!" he yelled harshly. They attracted even more stares than before. Before there were only a couple of silly fan girls. And fan boys. The speakers were saying something, but he ignored them. He vaguely heard what they said. "…Honda…come…office…repeat…Tohru…to…office…"

"Well, _as I was saying_ before you lost your little princess temper, I'm going to the roof. Wait! No! **_Tohru_**…!" the information suddenly sunk in. The speakers wanted Tohru to go to the office! What if it was Akito…! Yuki and Kyo raced 100 miles per hour to the office. Kakeru watched them sadly at the end of the corridor.

The door to the office was closed and locked. Kyo kicked the door down. There was no one there. Yuki also didn't remember locking the door.

"What the-"

"Yes, Yuki, _what the_…I was waiting for you to come. I want a talk with you in private. Get out, cat" A thin voice drawled (actually I have no idea what Akito's voice sounds like, having only read the manga…I can't imagine). Kyo walked out and kicked the door to the side, dropping the scrunched up playing cards.

"So, Yuki…I need you to do me something. The only problem is that I need you to agree before I suggest it…if you don't …well…there will be consequences."

"Wha…wha…what sort of…of conce…quences…?" Yuki stuttered.

"Well that's what I'm about to tell you. The first one is…"

Ha…a cliffy. I didn't intend one for this one, but I'm those sort of person that writes as I go (which means I had totally no idea what I was doing in chapter one…hehehe) and SORRY! I have no idea how long this would be on page. It seems long on MS word but. Whatever. Basbuch!


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE 200 BC!SORRY!

Late update because dad was changing internet companies and we've got the painter and people who are coming so we couldn't use dial up (phone calls). Yeh…hm… anyways.

Disclaimer: I own Furuba. Not.

Hey a couple of days ago I had a dream about Furuba. I had Haru on msn and he took me to someplace (like an um…a game place) and I was talking to him on messenger and I was going to tell him how hot Hatori was then my mum woke me up …

Thank you for reviewing kyoluvr! 

Chapter 3…or is it 4? I think I lost count. I'm really forgetful. For example, I forgot that MS word wasn't on the internet :D…sweat drop

Chapter 3

"-The first one is, if you will, have a look behind me" Akito leered. Yuki didn't move. I hope it's not Honda-san. He better not have done anything to her. Akito waited for him. Yuki raised his head slightly. It was a girl, tied to the new door of the store room. A flash of colour appeared in his mind. Black paint. Akito. The girl. Yuki gasped.

"Machi…?" The girl hung loosely on a…thread…? The 'thread' was fluro green, and a closer look told Yuki that his eyes had deceived him earlier. The Green cord thing was hanging from thin air. Yuki moved his eyes back to Akito, who was watching him. "Has this got anything to do with…Manabe?" Akito grinned evilly. Yuki took that as a yes.

"What are you planning…Akito…sama…?" Yuki had to force the sentence out of himself. Especially the 'sama'. His throat had locked up and a hot sensation was tingling around his body. He was starting to sweat slightly. Akito smiled coldly and said

"Why, Yuki-chan, I was just going to explain. Actually…bring the monster in as well. Then lock the door." Yuki opened the door and beckoned to Kyo. When Kyo came in he shut the door and locked it. Akito stared at the two teens, amused. Kyo stared at Machi. Finally, after what seemed like half an hour of silence, Akito started explaining. Kyo's eyes snapped back to Akito.

"Well, you see, I think that it is my duty, as head of the zodiac, to bring love and peace into this world. I see that you two have started already. Of course, as I said before, that is a good thing, but there is one problem." Akito paused after saying this.

"Two, actually." He resumed, "number one, of course, is that I don't like the person as much as you two do. Two, there is the slight dilemma of both of you two liking the same person at once." Akito smirked. The rat and the cat were both looking down at their shoes. "So, I have decided for you. The cat here will be with Kagura, of course. Kureno will stay with me…yes Yuki, Kureno will not go anywhere. Hatori could go with your teacher, Mayuko, since they have known each other for so long. Your lovely little Tohru-chan will go with no one in our family. In fact, I think I will get Hatori to erase her memories sometime soon. What's that silly expression on your faces? It looks as if someone had just thrown a saucer of tomato sauce across the room and it landed on your heads. Yuki, I have a selection for you. Aren't I nice? You can go with anyone in the school, with the exception of Tohru and her friends. Ahh… I might narrow it down a little. That seems too much doesn't it? How about between… that girl over there," he gestured at the unconscious girl suspending in mid-air "or Minagawa-chan?" Yuki's eyes widened. Minagawa-san? The leader of the 'prince Yuki fan club'?

"And if you don't, dear Yuki, the consequences will be-" Akito clicked his fingers, and Machi disappeared and was replaced by Tohru. "That". Kyo and Yuki were both itching to attack Akito.

"What exactly do you mean by 'that', Akito-sama" Yuki asked politely, trying not to grind his teeth. Akito glanced idly at the image of Tohru.

"Well, the consequences are exactly how you see it. Tohru will be hung up in the air until she dies some way or the other. Ok, I'm tired, so get back to class; I'll let the filthy girls out later" The teens took one last glance at Tohru, and left.

Yuki found the class as boring as always. He never showed it of course. He knew basically everything that the teacher was teaching. He kept sliding glances at Tohru's desk. He was attracting stares from almost everyone. Minami had a scary look on her face. He gave up looking at Tohru's desk and stared at the teacher instead. How did Hatori know her? He couldn't see any connection between the two except that they were both pretty sensible and basically opposite to Shigure and Ayame. They were both tall, of course, but that hasn't got anything to do with anything (a/n? wth?). Mayuko finished talking and noticed that the whole class except for Kyo's attention was totally focused on Yuki. (a/n Well, Yuki was not looking at himself but anyways). She looked at Yuki, who looked back up at her. After a couple of seconds of awkward silence, the bell decided that it should snap them out of it. Hanajima and Uotani came over to Yuki

"Oi, prince, where's Tohru? Hanajima said that she can't sense her waves, it's faint" Yuki shrugged. Hanajima and Uo frowned and left to look for Tohru. Yuki waited until all the students had left the classroom before going up to the teacher's desk. Mayuko looked up and waited expectantly. Yuki cleared his throat, which, for some reason, went a bit hoarse.

"Uh…sensei, I just want to ask you a question…but you don't have to answer, of course. I was just curious." Mayuko nodded.

"Uh...do you…do you happen to know someone called Hatori Sohma?" Yuki asked. To his surprise, Mayuko's cheeks turned an indistinct red and she looked away.

"Who told you that I knew him?" She asked. Yuki raised his eyebrows. So she did know him, after all! He decided to avoid the question.

"Nn…sensei, may I ask how you know him?" Yuki asked. Mayuko sensei raised her eyebrows but did not question further. She told him and answered his questions. She even showed him the photos from Kana's wedding and the one of Hatori. After all, what harm would it do just to relive an experience? It was nearly night when they finished talking. Yuki got up to leave. Mayuko sensei stopped him at the door.

"Yuki" she called. Yuki turned around. "Don't tell anyone what I've just told you" Yuki nodded and walked out. He wasn't sure if Tohru was home or not, so he decided to use his mobile phone. The Hentai inu answered the phone.

"Hello, Sohma residence-" Yuki cut him off.

"Shut up, I want to talk to the cat." Shigure seemed surprised, but went to get Kyo. After a while Kyo picked up the phone.

"What?"

"Is Honda-san home?" Yuki asked coldly.

"Yeh she is." Kyo growled into the phone and hung up. Yuki sighed with relief. Then he remembered Machi. He quickly dialed Kakeru's number. The phone rang six times before he answered.

"Is Machi home?" he asked hurriedly before Kakeru could say anything.

"Huh? Oh yeah, she is, do you want to speak-" Yuki hung up, relieved, and ran home.

"Yuki-kun? Are you OK? What's wrong?" Yuki vaguely heard Tohru say. He snapped back to earth and found himself looking at Tohru's anxious face.

"Uh…yeah…yeah, I'm fine, thank you…" Yuki heard himself saying. Does she even remember what happened this morning? The phone suddenly rang and Yuki jumped up to get it. Tohru was desperately trying to get the phone before him. It was her job, after all. Yuki beat her (obviously).

"Hello, Sohma residence, Yuki Sohma speaking" Yuki said. Tohru stood at the doorway.

"Oh hello Yuki, I want you to come to the main house in an hour, leave the Honda girl. Bring the cat as well, I want you to see something…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP" the line went dead. Yuki went cold. That was Akito's voice. What did he want Tohru for?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey again guys! Sorry for the late updates and stuff!

Thanks to reviewers! (If I have any?)

In the last chapter I sort of didn't explain it properly, at the end. Yuki knew that if he and Kyo left, only Tohru would be at home (Shigure went out to some random place) and Akito would attack then. "…

Disclaimer: …If you use common sense, you would find that I AM WRITING A **FANFIC**! What person that owns an anime would be writing a fanfic!

Chapter 4

Yuki looked around desperately. Akito had no doubt stationed some of his 'friends' around here. What should he do! He looked back. Tohru was watching, puzzled expression on her face. He acted calm. Honda-san would be worried if he acted scared or something.

"Honda-san, can you come with me to Kyo's room for a second?" he requested politely. Tohru nodded innocently and followed him upstairs to Kyo's room.

Yuki knocked on the door.

"What, you damn rat?" came the reply. How did he know it was him?

"let me in" he said dispassionately. He heard the door click and he went in…to find Kyo on the floor clutching his head.

Yuki raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Kyo exploded.

"I WAS OK UNTIL YOU SLAMMED THE DOOR INTO MY HEAD YOU IDIOT!"

Tohru ran to Kyo and was frantically checking the wound on his forehead. Yuki rolled his eyes and said

"Listen, I have something important to tell you"

Kyo looked up and nodded, completely forgetting about the incident that happened a couple of seconds ago.

"Honda-san, can you please wait at the other side of the room please? I don't mean to exclude you, but what I'm about to discuss with Kyo is highly confidential" Yuki told Tohru. She nodded and obediently went to the other side of the room.

"Akito wants us to go to the main house-" Yuki was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from the shocked neko. Yuki was starting to feel irritated.

"Shut up, baka neko, Akito wants us to go to the main house, and leave Tohru here by her own. Shigure went somewhere…and even he was here…I don't think we could trust him. He's too close to Akito. He expects us to meet him at the main house in a about an hour"

Kyo was silent. Leave Tohru. Go to main house…

Then his brain registered.

"WHAT!" he yelled. Yuki took a martial arts book from Kyo's bed side table and threw it at him. It his squarely on the bit between the nose and the eyes.

"You heard, baka" he said coldly. Kyo felt a wave of anger coming on, but managed to fight it down.

"I-"

"I-"

They glared at each other. Tohru watched, confused, from the other side of the room.

"Go" said Kyo snapped. Yuki glowered at him and turned to Tohru.

"Honda-san, would you like to invite Hanajima-san and Uotani-san over for dinner? It's a bit lonely today without Shigure at dinner" Yuki lied. In fact, he had to force the last bit through his throat and out of his mouth.

Kyo's eyes widened. That was almost exactly what he was going to suggest. He nodded at Tohru. Tohru grinned brightly and went downstairs to ring her friends. Yuki and Kyo followed.

After a while they heard a car door slam and the loud voice of a yankee. Toru went to open the door, but Kyo beat her to it. She pouted and he nearly stopped, but hardened by reminding himself that he was doing this for Tohru's good. They came in and went straight to hugging Tohru. Meanwhile, as the three friends were…uh…exchanging affections, the other two were thinking of ways to tell them about how Tohru was going to be attacked. Yuki spoke up first.

"Hanajima-san, Uotani-san, please come here for a second, I want to tell you something relating to school"

Hanajima sensed that he was lying, but went along anyway. Kyo went to the kitchen, closely trailed by Tohru, to make dinner.

"Ano,…Tohru…Yuki and I will be gone for a couple of minutes later, ok? Something to do with the new year feast…" Kyo lied. Tohru nodded happily. She'll be here with her friends anyway.

"Ano…this is rather sudden, but…"

Ha ha! Bye bye guys, I g2g now! It's not really a cliffy but oh well…


End file.
